firefandomcom-20200223-history
Strathcona County Emergency Services (Alberta)
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 1933 Sherwood Drive, Sherwood Park Built 1975 :Squad 1 (F-055) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F) (SN#015090) :Tower 1 (F-001) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/250/40A/40B/100' mid-mount) (SN#407010) :Tanker 1 (F-066) - 2012 Freightliner M2 112 / Crimson (1665/3330/28' Boomer) (SO#212054-01) :Rescue 1 (F-032) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / SVI walk-around (SO#819) :Brush Truck 1 (F-043)- 2000 Ford F-550 / General Body & Equipment (port./220) :Special Operations (F-097) 2019 Ford F-450 XL Super Duty / General Body & Equipment :Ambulance - Ford E-450 / Crestline model (up to four units) :Airboat 1 - 2007 Canadian Airboat Ltd Camero 17 x 8 'Fire Station 2' - 22142 South Cooking Lake Road Built 1970 :Engine 2 (F-18) - 1999 Freightliner FL 112 / Superior (1500/500) (SN#SE 2261) :Tanker 2 (F-30) 2004 Sterling LT9513 / General Body & Equipment (?/2800) :Brush Truck 2 (F-035) - 1999 Ford F-450 / General Body & Equipment (port./250) 'Fire Station 3' - 6 Main Street, Ardrossan Built 1977 :Squad 3 (F-045) - 2014 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic LFD (1665/500/100F) (SO#213009-01) :Tanker 3 (F-012) - 1991 Volvo WCS-64 / General Body & Equipment (?/2600) :Brush Truck 3 - 1999 Ford F-550 / General Body & Equipment (port./250) 'Fire Station 4' - 55305 Range Road 214, Scotford Built 2001 :Squad 4 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F) :Tanker 4 (F-056) - 2011 Freightliner M2 112 / Crimson (1665/3330/28' Boomer) (SO#210073) :Brush Truck 4 '- 201? Ford F-450 Super Cab / System One :'ATV 4 (F-083) - Polaris 900 6x6 ATV equipped with brush fire tank and pump :Ambulance - Ford E-450 / Crestline model (up to 2 units) 'Fire Station 5' - 2099 Clover Bar Road, Sherwood Park Built 1991 :Squad 5 (F-069) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F/CAFS) :Tanker 5 - 2010 Freightliner M2 112 / Crimson (1665/3330/28' Boomer) (SN#09124) :Brush Truck 5 (F-067) - 2013 Ford F-450 Super Cab / System One (port./250/10F) :Ambulance - Ford E-450 / Crestline model (up to 2 units) 'Fire Station 6' - 915 Bison Way, Sherwood Park Built 2013 :Squad 6 '(F-074) - 2013 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic LFD (1665/500/100F) (SO#212124-01) :'Tower 6 (F-002) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson (1665/250/100' mid-mount) (SO#211012-01) :Tanker 6 (F-087) - 201? Freightliner M2 112 / Wabash Mfg. Inc. :Rescue 6 (F-003) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Rosenbauer :Ambulance - Ford E-450 / Crestline model (up to four units) :Incident Command Post - 2000 Winnebago WFG355 :Platoon Chief '(F-090) - 2014 Chevrolet Suburban :'Platoon Chief (F-088) 201? Chevrolet Tahoe :Chief (F-070) - 201? Dodge Durango SSV :Deputy Chief (F-025) - 2006 Chevrolet Impala :Operations Support (F-080) - 2015 Ford F-250 Crew Cab :Support (F-71) - 201? Freightliner M2 112/ Arw Truck Equipment Ltd. with HIAB XR?? Multilift Hooklift :Wildland Support Seacan - Seacan atop a hook lift skid :Firefighter Rehab Seacan - Seacan atop a hook lift skid :SpilShak 1 Seacan - Seacan atop a hook lift skid :Tactical Fire Rescue Seacan - Seacan atop a hook lift skid :(TRO-53) - SCBA Refill Trailer :Logistics Trailer - :Crew Van (F-064) - 20?? Chevrolet Express :Fire Investigation Truck - (F-077) 201? Ford F-250 Crew Cab :Fire Investigation Truck - 2018 Chevrolet Silverado :Fire Investigation Trailer - :Safety & Training - 2002 Ford F-550 / General Body & Equipment :Safety & Training (F-084) - 2016 Ford Expedition :Safety & Training - 201? Dodge Grand Caravan :Fire Prevention - 201? Nissan Murano :Fire Prevention - 201? Dodge Grand Caravan :Fire Prevention '- 201? Nissan Rogue :'Fire Prevention '- 201? Dodge Equinox Assignment Unknown :(F-086) 2016 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor :'Squad (F-060) - 2015 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic LFD pumper (1665/500) (SO#214074-01) :(F-098) 201? Ford Explorer Police Interceptor :(F-095) 201? Ford Explorer Police Interceptor :2007 Chevrolet Tahoe SSV :Special Operations (F-042) - 2002 Ford F-550 / General Body & Equipment :(F-7) - 2001 Sterling LT9500 / General Body & Equipment pumper/tanker (1050/2800) :Rescue (F-42) - 2001 Ford F-550 / General light rescue :Brush Truck - 2000 Ford F-550 / General Body & Equipment brush tender (port./250) :Brush Truck (F-8) - 1997 Chevrolet K3500 / General Body & Equipment brush tender (port./220) :Engine (F-10) - 1992 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1234) :Tanker (F-007) - 1991 White Sterling / General Body & Equipment (840/2700) :1955 GMC Parade Unit On Order Strathcona County called tenders for a new rescue pumper, closing 30 May 2019 (#19.0056). Retired Apparatus :2000 Polaris Ranger 6x6 (former ATV 4) :1997 International S2674 / General Body & Equipment tanker (?/2800) (Sold to Smeaton Fire Department) :(F-5) 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1120)(Former Engine 5) (Sold to Wapose Emergency Services) :(F-19) - 1989 WhiteGMC WCS42 / Superior pumper (1050/750) (SN#SE 982) :(F-15) - 1989 WhiteGMC WCS42 / Superior pumper (1050/750) (SN#SE 981)(Former Engine 3-1) (One of F15 / F19 sold to Radisson Fire Department (Saskatchewan)) :(F-4) - 1988 White WCS42 / General Body & Equipment heavy rescue (Former Rescue 1.1) :(F-32) - 1986 GMC K3500 / Superior mini-pumper (port./200) (SN#SE 726) :1984 International S1954 / Superior tanker (325/1000) (SN#SE 568) :1982 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/?) (SN#SE 416) :(F-25) - 1982 International CO1950B / Superior / Simon tower (1050/250/103') (SN#SE 361) :1982 International S1824 / Superior front-mount pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 490) (Sold to Lamont County) :1980 International Cargostar / Pierreville front-mount pumper (625/500) (SN#PFT-1029) :1980 International Cargostar / Pierreville pumper (625/?) :1980? ? / Superior mini-pumper (SN#SE 331) :(F-23) 1978 GMC K35 / General Body & Equipment (200/250) (former Brush Truck 4) :1978? ? / Superior tanker (SN#SE 216) :1975? ? / Superior pumper (625/?) (SN#SE 79) :1975 Ford C900 / Superior pumper (1050/?) (SN#SE 40) (Sold to Holden Fire Department (Alberta)) :1969 Ford / Thibault :(F-904) 1968 T6H4521 GM rebuilt in 1992 by Paling as an Allouette 35 model (96-35) (former rehab bus) :1958 Fargo / King pumper (SN#5826) External Links *Strathcona County Fire Department *Strathcona County Firefighters (IAFF Local 2461) Station Map Category:Strathcona County Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Pending tender 2019-05